Lost in This Decision
by 13 Broken Hearts
Summary: INSPIRED by Evermore. Story about a girl who lost her parents, mysteriously, the day before her 7th birthday. She grows up seeking revenge for them.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:******

"Mom? Dad? Where are you going?!" I asked, panicked.

"Don't worry, sweetie. We'll be right back. It's almost sunset. Your father and I decided that we wanted to take a walk on the beach. You know, for some alone time." Mom soothed me with her words, and then kissed my forehead.

"When will you be back?" I asked, worried that I'd be alone in the house for a while.

"Right before it gets dark. I'll have my cell phone with me if you need to contact us. You know my number right?"

"Yup. I memorized it." A smile planted itself upon my face, showing how proud I am of that.

"Would you like to open your birthday present tonight or tomorrow morning?" Dad asked, lifting his eyebrow.

"Tomorrow. Since it's the actual day."

"'Kay, kiddo." he said, kneeling down so we were eye-level. His hand patted the top of my head.

"I can't believe you're turning seven!" Mom squealed, clearly excited. She examined me head to toe in awe. "My baby girl's growing up." she cooed and enveloped me into one of her massive hugs.

"Agh! Mom...." I whined, making her laugh.

"Oh, okay. Sorry." she said, still smiling.

Mom and Dad glanced at each other quickly then turned to me. Dad spoke, "Well, we're going to go on our walk now. Love you, sweetheart."

"Love you too, Daddy."

"Goodbye kiss?" He smiled and pointed to his cheek, leaning towards me. I happily pecked his cheek lightly.

"Ouch! Daddy, your beard hurts." That made all of us laugh.

"Love you, Mommy!" I kissed her on the cheek, too.

"I love you too, Aly."

With that as their goodbye, they walked out the door, hand in hand, heading in the direction of the beach. It was just down the street so it wasn't too far away.

I went to the window and watched the sun appear and disappear behind clouds. The daily blue sky was invaded by shades of purple, pink, and red. I watched as the colors changed, fascinated by how quick the sunset came and went.

The stars began to peek out of the night sky. The half moon shined brightly with the stars.


	2. Chapter 1: 7th Birthday

**Chapter One: 7th Birthday**  
_Alyson's POV_

I skimmed, with my eyes, over the nighttime sky. It seemed impossible to count all of the stars. Like there were new ones every night.

My eyes drooped. I fought to stay awake. My mom's words repeated in my head.

_'When will you be back?'__  
__'Right before it gets dark....'_

My eyelids failed me. I fell into a deep sleep.

I dreamt. I dreamt of my parents on their walk. The past few hours replayed in my head. As though I was watching the whole thing from a different view. I saw the expression on my face when I asked when they were coming back. I was worried that they wouldn't...

____________________________________________________________________  
_March 7, the next morning... Alyson's 7th birthday_

I woke up crying and screaming. It felt like I had a nightmare...but couldn't remember what it was about.

I wiped my tears, stretched, and began to think.

_Where are Mom and Dad? What's today....?_

I gasped. "Today's my _birthday_!"

Something felt wrong. I looked around. Mom and Dad weren't in sight.

"Mommy? Daddy?" I got up and started to search the house. On my way to their room, I grabbed my cell. Since Dad got a new phone, he gave me this one. They weren't in their room. Not in the bathroom, kitchen, living room, or anything.

Confused, I dialed Mom's cell phone number.

The phone rang. Then stopped. I looked at the screen on my phone. It blinked _0:01_.

_Why would they answer then hang up right away?_

I called the number again. This time I got the voicemail.

_Why won't she answer?_

I started to panic. I didn't know what to do. Loud sobs escaped my throat. I felt alone.

I sat on the couch and brought my knees to my chin, curling up into a ball. I stayed like that and cried until my eyes hurt.

There was a knock on the door. I got up and opened it.

"M-Miss Val?"

"Aly, what happened?! I heard your cries when I walked by." She hugged me. It made me a little more secure.

"M-Mom and Dad d-didn't come home." I sobbed, trying to choke out my sentence.

"Where did they go? When did they leave?"

"They went to the beach down the street. Left yesterday at sunset." I frowned and held my breath to keep from crying.

"Would you like to come home with me so you're not alone? I'll get the police to search for them while we stay at my house. Does that sound okay?"

I forced a smile and nodded.

"Good. Do you want to bring anything to keep you occupied?"

I thought. Nothing came to mind. I shook my head.

"All right. Let's go." her hand on my back nudged me to go in the direction of her house. I allowed it and walked with her. Miss Val's my neighbor. Sometimes she would baby-sit me if both of my parents had to work a long shift. _It's nice that she cares. I just wish my parents would be here for my birthday. _My smiled faded and my face formed another frown. A tear escaped my eye. _I want my Mom and Dad_.


	3. Chapter 2: Police Search

**Chapter Two: Police Search**  
_Alyson's POV_

"Yes. My neighbor is 7 years old and her parents disappeared last night." Miss Val stated, on the phone, to the police.

She paused to listen for an answer. All I heard was a muffled voice from here.

"She claims they went on a walk to the beach down the street here. They left at sunset yesterday and never returned."

I couldn't listen anymore. It made my stomach twist to think about the possibility of them being gone forever. I put my hands over my ears.

"Uh...thank you officer." She hung up then stuck her tongue out at the phone, making me giggle a little. Miss Val, then, smiled at me. "They will start the search in a few minutes. They're on their way." she said sweetly. "Here's the remote to the television if you want to watch anything."

"Thank you." I took the remote and began scanning the channels for something to occupy me so I wouldn't be so sad, focusing on my parents' disappearance.

I stopped at channel 35...Spongebob.

I sighed and watched the TV.

_Police Officer's POV_

I took in a sharp gasp. The sight before me wasn't what I expected. I thought we wouldn't be able to find them. Perhaps they wanted to leave the child. But this wasn't something I've seen before.

"Hey!" I said to get the rest of the police's attention. "I think I found them." I pointed to the two limp bodies hidden in the bush. The more I searched the bodies for clues, the more I grew sick.

The bodies were pale; obviously it was too late to save them.

"Nick!" my co-worker called to me. I looked over and saw him examining the dead couple. "Someone shot them. There are holes, the size of bullets, in the wife's skull and the husband's chest." I winced. _What happened?!_


	4. Chapter 3: Guardian

**Chapter Three: Guardian**  
_Miss Val's POV_

I examined Aly, hoping she hadn't overheard what the officer told me. She'd be devastated. I frowned.

"Can't you take the bodies to the hospital?! Why didn't you? Did you want to make sure they died?! Poor girl's only _seven_!"

"Ma'am. We all suggest...you be her guardian." _Me?_ He nodded. "And yes, we will take the bodies to the hospital. We'll do the best we can." He looked over and met Alyson's eyes. I saw that she was crying.

_Alyson's POV_

_Th-They're dead._

I turned back towards the TV and curled up again. _This is the worst birthday ever! ___

_"Why did you have to go?" I whispered to no one, imagining I could talk to my dead parents." ___

_I felt Miss Val come and hug me tight. ___

_Police Officer's POV_

I frowned and walked out the door, back to the beach to get the bodies to the hospital.

______________________________________________________________________

I looked at the bodies as they were being carried into the ambulance on the gurney. I knew they had to be dead. The blood already turned cold. Their heart beat stopped. Breathing.......not there. I got into the back of the ambulance with the doctors. They attached oxygen masks, injected needles, and much more. I couldn't watch them try to bring back a dead couple.

______________________________________________________________________

When we got to the hospital, I called Val and Alyson to tell them which hospital we brought them to. I heard, in the background, Alyson crying. And Val doing her best to comfort her. I knew I made the right choice in suggesting her be the guardian of the poor girl.

______________________________________________________________________

_Aly's POV_

I watched them work on my parents, praying they'd just wake up already. I snuck a peek at their heart rate and breathing rate.

I choked on my breath.

All the screens read was.....a flat line. They didn't make it.

I turned into Miss Val's arms and cried some more. We said our goodbyes yesterday. It wasn't meant to be a goodbye forever.

One day my dad patted my head, the next day he's dead.

_Miss Val's POV_

I tried comforting Aly. It would take a while for her to get over this tragedy. Or she just might not.

I kissed the top of her head and hugged her tighter.

...I needed to plan a funeral.


	5. Chapter 4: Preparing for the Funeral

**Chapter Four: Preparing for the Funeral****  
**_Alyson's POV_

I took two pieces of paper from the printer, folded them in half, and took out some crayons.

"Remember, Aly, this is going to be placed in your parents' caskets. Make it personalized, from you."

I nodded.

I drew a pink heart on my Mom's card and a shooting star on my Dad's.

Then inside my Mom's card I wrote: _Mommy, I love you. I miss your hugs and kisses, your laugh, and when we spent our mother-daughter time. Nothing will be the same. Love, your daughter, Aly_

Inside my Dad's card: _Daddy I wish you and Mommy didn't leave. I love you. My world's been miserable ever since you left. No one calls me 'kiddo' anymore. I had you to do that. I miss it. Love, your kiddo, Aly_

I quickly wiped the tears that started to form.

_Miss Val's POV_

_Me? Her guardian? Can I handle that? _

I looked around the house. _I've never dealt with kids before. _

_Aly's POV_

I held up the cards beside each other and smiled slightly.

"I finished." my voice was rough. I cleared my throat.

Miss Val walked over. "They look beautiful, Aly."

I smiled. "Thank you." I paused, thinking. "You're not going to send me to an orphanage, are you?" I asked, panicked.

"Of course not." she hesitated. What did she have to say? "Would you like to stay with me? I could be your guardian. I have no experience with children...but I'll do my best, Aly."

I grinned and hugged her tight. I knew this was an awkward moment for her so I tried to ease the tension.


	6. Chapter 5: Funeral

**Chapter Five: Funeral**  
_Alyson's POV_

I held Miss Val's hand and waited in line with the rest of our family members. I saw some unfamiliar faces. They claimed to be my parents' friends. It was our turn to say goodbye...

I walked up and started to struggle to hold back my tears. There was a bandage around my Mom's head and my Dad's stomach.

"M-Miss Val? Why do they have those?" I pointed to the white bandage. She just closed her eyes and shook her head.

I placed my cards in my parents' hands. I gasped when I touched their cold, pale, dead hands. The tears blurred my sight. I blinked. They slid down my cheeks.

"Goodbye." Miss Val said to my lifeless parents. That one word made me break down. My knees buckled and I fell into a kneeling position. My hands covered my face.

"NO!" I shouted. I felt everyone's eyes on me. "THEY CAN'T LEAVE ME!" I sobbed.

"Aly, dear." Miss Val whispered, her hand landing on my shoulder.

I shook her hand off and ran out the door.

_Miss Val_

Seeing her like this made _me_ cry. My parents died a year ago. I was depressed for a month. She's still a child. It'll probably be three times worse.

_Alyson's POV_

I sat on the bench beside the doors to the entrance to the funeral. It's been a week since my parents disappeared. Seeing them in bandages, cold and dead....it scares me.

I felt a presence beside me...Miss Val.

"Let it _all_ out. I know what you're going through. My parents died a while ago, though. It was probably a bit easier for me to handle it than you have it. I'm really sorry."

I hugged her and continued crying. I could still see their pale faces in my mind every time I closed my eyes. The image was burned into my memory. I didn't want to remember them like that. But it was too late.

"Do you still want to say goodbye to them? I'd hate for you to not get the chance to. I know it's hard. But if you don't, later on in life, you'll probably wish you had."

I nodded and got up from my seat. I headed towards the caskets once again.

The line was gone. Everyone was in a seat with tissues held to their faces. I walked up and glanced at my parents. They lay there, motionless. Flowers decorated all around them.

"Bye, Mommy." I sniffed.

"B-Bye, Daddy." I couldn't help but burst into tears again.

I never liked saying goodbye to them ever since I saw people's dead bodies on the news. I saw those kids crying because of the loss of their family members. It made me picture my parents gone. I was scared to have them leave me since then.

Soon the funeral was over.

"Time to go, Aly." She took my hand and led me out the funeral doors.

"Why did they have those bandages?" I asked Miss Val again.

She sighed, "Someone shot them." My eyes widened.

I turned around and took one more glance at the funeral home. _I promise, Mom and Dad. I'll find your murderer. They'll suffer for what they did to you. _

I frowned. _My parents were my family. The only ones close to me. Now they're gone. _


	7. Chapter 6: A Year Later

**Chapter Six: A Year Later**  
_Alyson's POV_

Tomorrow's my eighth birthday. Exactly one year ago, my parents went on their walk.

I looked out of the car window and saw autumn trees fly by. Their leaves shedded. Now they display a colorful scene on the ground. The clouds were gray, mourning over this day with me.

"Do you have the flowers?" Miss Val asked, trying to peek at me while driving.

"Yeah." I nodded.

In my hand was a small bouquet of tulips. -(Bouquet Pic)

I tightened my grip on them.

"Almost there, I think." Miss Val said, looking around at the gravestones.

I let my eyes wander, and then I wished I hadn't. I saw millions of gravestones. All of them stood for someone who died. Most of the gravestones had either flowers or a flag...or both.

I frowned.

Someday I'd have my own gravestone, too. Everyone will.

We came to put these flowers beside my parents' gravestone. Miss Val said we'd do it every year, along with bringing them flowers on their birthday.

My thoughts wandered even more. _Does everything die?_

I sighed, finding my answer. Most _things do. Everything that lives, dies at least once._

"Aly? Still there?" Miss Val laughed a little at her small joke.

"Sorry. Stuck in a daydream." I smiled and got out of the car. I kept my eyes on the grass, not wanting to see the gravestones everywhere. We walked forward. I looked up slightly and saw my parents' grave.

I turned around, my eyes squeezed shut. It burned. One look at that grave and it made me remember their cold, dead faces. Mom's face had bandages. I remember Dad had one wrapped around his stomach.

I forced my eyes open, struggling to keep from blinking. When it went dark for even the slightest second, their faces appeared. The funeral. Everything.

"C-Can we leave?" I sobbed.

"Sure." I felt the flowers in my hand disappear.

_Miss Val's POV_

I placed the flowers in the rusty cup above the grave; then went to the car with Aly. I felt terrible for bringing her here. She didn't even _want_ to come. But I felt afraid to leave her there at my house because of what happened to her parents.

The day the police found those bodies, we couldn't turn on the TV. The news was everywhere. Magazines, newspapers, TV....

Now, none of the kids in our neighborhood are allowed out. The beach was closed.

I got in the driver's seat while Aly got into the passenger seat. I looked over and saw that she brought her knees to her face, covering her sad expression.


	8. Chapter 7: 13 Years Old

**Chapter Seven: 13 years old**  
_Alyson's POV_

I rested my chin in my palm and sighed, looking at the neighborhood through Miss Val's living room window.

Five years ago I lost my parents. When I turned 13, my perspective on life changed. I see things differently.

But it still didn't change my plans for revenge on my parents' murderer.

Pictures of the funeral flooded my head. Bandage around my mom's head. _Why?_ One wrapped around my dad's stomach. _Who did this?!_

I forced back the tears that started to form.

For two years, after my parents died, none of my friends could play outside. The third year, a few of my friends started to come out. No one was hurt. The fourth year, more friends came out and roamed the neighborhood. The beach is still closed.

Miss Val still refused to let me outside. I felt jealous of the other kids. They all looked like they were having fun. A few came to knock at my door a couple of times. Miss Val made up an excuse every time.

I sighed and watched the clouds roll by.

"Uh....." Miss Val said, sounding worried and confused.

I turned to her to see her holding the phone to her ear. She walked to the tv and turned it to the news channel.

_"I've been told that a kid was shot across the street from a bar. The murderer of this 13 year old child left the police nothing...except for the bullet in the boy's head."_

I gasped. I couldn't listen anymore. I put my hands over my ears...but kept watching the tv. I caught a glimpse of the boy my age. I knew he was dead. He looked just like my parents did...cold and pale.


	9. Chapter 8: 18 Years Old

**Chapter Eight: 18 years old**  
_Alyson's POV_

I still couldn't get out of my head that I lost my parents when I was seven. Now I'm grown up, _still_ seeking revenge for my parents.

I moved out of Miss Val's house and bought my own. We keep in touch though. She was like my second mother. Did her best to help me through the years. She was actually close to tears when I moved out. I didn't know how to thank her. So I keep in touch with her whenever I can. Which is mostly the weekends since I'm always out. I go to bars every night since those are the places that the rare murders happen. After my parents got killed on the beach, that 13 year old kid was killed across from a bar. A few years later, an elderly person was shot getting into their car. Several murders. Very rare. I found a pattern. That murderer kills at least one person every couple of years.

And this is the year he's supposed to kill another person.

So I'm keeping an eye out for him.

And I made a few friends. Ava and Lily. That 13 year old boy, turned out to be Ava's brother. That elderly guy, was Lily's grandfather.

Lily is a year older than me. Ava is two years younger. Since her brother was my age, she couldn't be my age too. She was two years younger than him, looked up to him like her hero. They were like best friends.

Like I was, with my parents.

And Lily...she barely knew her grandfather. But after her mom told her about him and cried every time she looked at his picture, she figured that her mom loved him so much.

We all seek revenge on that person.

Creepy thing is...I'm not afraid to carry a gun with me everywhere. I keep a gun on me all the time now. A pocket knife, too.

Ava carries a bag around that she allows _no one_ to touch. She revealed what was in it after we gained her trust. A taser gun. Now Lily and I are afraid to even go near her, which makes her laugh.

Lily is a black belt. She was famous but then started to struggle when she couldn't stop thinking about her troubled family because of her grandfather's death. Now that she's set on killing the guy, she's stronger than ever.

We've come close to catching the killer once, but when thought we cornered him, he vanished....leaving a dead body in his place.


	10. Chapter 9: Stunned

**Chapter Nine: Stunned**  
_Alyson's POV_

I walked through the bar with Ava and Lily. I saw a few couples making out, and a few heading upstairs. I rolled my eyes. Love's a trap. One I'll never, ever fall in. I don't see how it traps people. It's pointless, really, if you think about it.

"Uh, hey. Uhm I think...." Ava trailed off, looking at the window next to the exit. Lily and I looked at her closely. She bolted for the door. I was left confused, along with Lily. We looked out the window, and saw her chasing a silhouette.

I ran outside, Lily beat me out the door. But I was still faster than all of them. I trained myself so I could be prepared for days like this. I ran as fast as I could, passed by Lily and then Ava.

I gained even more speed, reaching my hand out to grab him. He was covered in black clothes, even had a face mask. My fingertips brushed against his shoulder. He turned around and looked in my eyes. I gazed back, struck by his ice blue eyes and the beauty they held. I slowed to a jog, then stopped. He turned around, making it impossible for me to look in those eyes again.

"_Shit!_ Aly, _wake up_!" Ava screamed as she passed me.

"Dammit you almost _had_ him!" Lily said, flying by me, shaking her head in disappointment.


	11. Chapter 11: Name

A/N: WORST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN

I watched in shock, as they disappeared running after him. I couldn't move.

Then I felt someone behind me. I tried to turn around, my body still refused to budge.

My eyes closed.

When they opened again, I was staring into those same eyes. Only they weren't the same color. It was a darker, softer shade of blue.

I started to regain feeling in my arms. But my legs felt like they were glued.

"Who are you?" I whispered, my voice gentle.

I blinked, and he wasn't in sight anymore.

"Alexander..." he whispered, startling me. His breath sweeping over my neck, giving me chills. I turned around.

He waved and said, "Bye, Alyson."

With that, he ran off. I collapsed to the ground. I could feel my legs again.

"Alexander..." I repeated.

I got up and brushed off any dust or rocks on me.

"Aly..." I heard Ava say, out of breath.

"He-" Lily cut me off.

"We lost him. Bastard disappeared-"

"Alexander."

"What?"

"His name's Alexander. He snuck up on me."

"And?"

"I think his eyes change color."

"Aly!" Ava screamed at me. "Did. You. Kill. Him?"

My eyes widened. "Uh....n-no. I couldn't move."

"You couldn't _move_. Okay sure. So, what. He just somehow glued you to your spot?" Ava was becoming furious.

"Kinda?"

She shook her head and headed in another direction, away from me. Lily just looked at me.

I was speechless. Unable to find words.

"She'll forgive you." she finally said. "You know that we all want this Alexander guy dead. Don't do anything you'll regret."

______________________________________________________________________

'Don't do anything you'll regret.....'

Lily's words kept repeating. What does she mean? She some kind of psychic or something?

I continued walking towards my house. My cell phone buzzed. I took it out of my pocket and flipped it open.

_5 missed calls_

Miss Val called. Four times.

_But who-?_

........Unknown Number.......


End file.
